One Hundred Ways To Say I Love You
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: A collection of one hundred America/Canada drabbles, Installment 29: Vain, yet Thoughtful
1. Cheeseburgers

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_America x Canada_

Rated: T

* * *

Cheeseburgers...

_are not the way to confess one's love_

_

* * *

_"_McDonald's _again?"

Canada sighed, looking down at the bag and the greasy food with a slightly disappointed eye because he was sick of eating the artery-clogging substances that tried to pass itself as food.

"Yep!" America looked at his brother brightly and Canada knew that he should have expected it, "No, wait!" America suddenly blurted, swapping the bags as Canada watched with wide eyes, "Yeah, that one's yours." The blond nation said casually, grinning widely.

Matthew simply raised a brow, picking the burger from the bag and unconsciously crumbled the wrapper as he stared at Alfred suspiciously, "I put extra pickles on it ~!" The American sang teasingly, knowing that Matthew hated them.

Canada scrunched his nose up, ripping off the top bun and cursing America mentally, "What?" He blinked, seeing a messy note on top of his meat patty scribbled in ketchup.

_I love you, Mattie... X3_

Canada smiled, feeling that warm feeling bubble up, "I love you, too, Alfred..." And as they kissed sweetly, Canada secretly placed his onions in America's burger since he hated them.

Hey, he had to get some sort of revenge for the extra pickles, right?

* * *

Hopefully, should be updated every day/second day!


	2. Sailor Girl Uniforms

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_America x Canada_

Rated: T

* * *

Sailor Girl Uniforms

_should never be brought to North America_

* * *

"Alfred," Canada warily asked, keeping his eye trained on the clothing tightly held in America's grip, "What is that?" He took a step back, seeing a sly grin on his brother's face, "It looks like a... skirt." Matthew concluded nervously, _'A very, very short skirt.'_

America's smirk simply widened, "Japan gave it to me." He answered, eyeing Canada rather intensely. Canada took yet another step back, tightening his grip on Kumajirou protectively.

"Don't you mean that you 'took' it from him?" Canada said dryly, ready to bolt at any given time because he had an idea what America might attempt to do.

"Same thing," Alfred shrugged, taking a large step forward that matched two of Canada's small steps, "Anyways, Mattie ~ let's play some dress-up. It'll be fun, I promise!"

Canada choked, seeing a face that should only be seen on France, "A-Alfred, can we talk about this?" He pleaded, yelping when America leapt on him, easily pinning him down with only one arm because of his immense strength.

"Mattie, you can call me _Sensei _from now on."

* * *

Can be updated twice in one day if I get more than ten reviews X3


	3. Code Geass

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_America x Canada_

Rated: T

* * *

Code Geass

_gives America a very, very bad idea_

* * *

Canada stared, not paying much attention to the current _anime _that America was totally engrossed in. No, instead of watching the show like any other normal person (or nation), he, instead, stared at Kumajirou's eyelashes (damn, he was sure they had gotten even longer and cuter than before...)

"Damn, that was a good one," America stretched, and much to Canada's hesitation, had some sort of strange look on his face, "I think we should do it." He said bluntly.

"Do what?" Canada raised a brow, looking from a snoozing Kumajirou.

"Join together and take over the world!" America grinned, "That's what totally happened in _Code Geass_, weren't you watching? Our countries had combined!"

"It was just a cartoon." Canada immediately shot it down, shaking his head with exasperation. However, America was muttering something under his breath.

"What should our new name be? Ameranada? Canerica?"

Matthew simply let Alfred daydream on (because he would never let that happen)...

~00~

At the next meeting, America burst in with Canada right behind him, "All Hail Britannia! (That's me and Canada combined, FYI). " He shouted out without explanation, causing everyone to look at them weirdly, especially England.

Japan simply sighed, knowing he should not have lent America his _Code Geass _series...

_'Baka...'_

* * *

You guys are just awesome!


	4. Cosplay

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_America x Canada_

Rated: T

* * *

Cosplay

_turns America into a deviant_

_

* * *

_Canada blinked, looking at his clear eyes in the mirror and wondering why America had just shoved him into the bathroom, requesting that he put in the contacts. He eyed the bag on the floor, remembering that America had wanted to go to an anime convention.

He was fine with that, but they had never cosplayed before, _'I wonder what America wanted to cosplay as?' _He grabbed the bag, and the moment he looked at the costume, he choked.

~00~

"Alfred!" America turned around, fixing his tie and his eyed quickly brightened as he spotted his twin, "What the hell is this?"

"What do you think?" America answered, though his eyes were trained on Canada's revealed bare legs, "It's your costume."

"This is for a girl!" Canada roared, forgetting his shy personality for the moment as he tried to pull down the shirt that revealed his midriff, "Why do you get to wear long shorts?"

"Because I'm Len," America answered with a smirk, "And you're Rin because you're a bit girlier then me!" Alfred went up to Matthew, adding in a few hair pins and a white ribbon in his golden hair.

Canada looked at America as if he wanted to declare war.

"Hey, _Love is War_!" America said, unable to take the sight of Canada in a _Rin Kagamine _costume because it was too cute.

"Get the hell off me, Alfred!"

* * *

Reviews are love!


	5. Jealousy and Hotdogs

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_One-sided Fem!America x Canada (Fem!France x Canada)_

Rated: T

* * *

Jealousy and Hotdogs

_go very well together_

* * *

"Perhaps if you stop dressing like a tramp, then Matthew would respond to you more." That was England's answer to America's problem, of course, not that was any help to her.

"What does Mattie see in her?" America mumbled, taking a vicious bite out of her comfort food, a fully loaded hotdog (it held less calories than a cheeseburger, or so America thought), "She's nothing but a slut!" Emily sighed, "And the other one is a whore." She was talking about Ukraine, of course.

She was rather angered and hurt because Canada was spending a lot of time with his former guardian, France, and Ameria was jealous of that. Normally, Matthew simply hung out with her because few even knew who he was, and she was content with that.

Now, things were different, "Stupid French bitch!" America muttered, glaring with her bright blue eyes and directing it towards Marianne and Matthew, the former just so happened to be groping the latter and said Canadian didn't even seem to notice.

"She dresses more like a tramp than me!" America took another bite, adjusting the cute red hair pins in her blonde tresses.

They had been a gift to her from Canada five years ago and she had been wearing them every day since. Emily took another bite, watching the two nations mingle with each other.

Hotdogs would be her comfort until Canada finally turned around and realised that _she _was much better for him then France was...


	6. Imagination

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Alfred x Matthew_

Rated: T (AU)

* * *

Imagination

_sadly, Alfred's is working overtime_

_

* * *

_"I don't understand!" Alfred frowned, pouting as his young immature face looked into the mirror, "Pops said that you don't exist!" The American boy buried his face into his knees, "He says that I'm thirteen now, and that I've got to stop believing in make-believe stuff, but he still blabbers about fairies!"

"Alfred," A sympathetic smile was what Alfred received as he glanced into the mirror; not seeing his reflection but another whole person, "Arthur is..." The other boy stopped before the word could slip out of his mouth.

_Right... Arthur is right_

"Who cares about the old man, anyway?" Alfred grinned, wanting to change the topic because Matthew did exist and he was only trapped in the mirror and Alfred would save him somehow, like a hero would! "Guess what? I was selected for the football team today!"

Matthew sat and listened to whatever Alfred had to say because he had no other choice (of course, he would still sit and listen because he, if it was possible for an imaginary being like him, loved Alfred).

"Mattie," Alfred suddenly stopped and his tone became serious; too serious for someone his age, "Why don't you ever come out of the mirror?" He said softly, lifting his hand to the reflecting glass and seeing that Matthew copied the motion until their hands seemed to be touching.

Matthew stayed silent and Alfred knowingly ignored the truth.

_Matthew doesn't exist..._


	7. Assault

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Fem!America x Fem!Canada _

Rated: T

* * *

Assault

_on hair. It's possible_

_

* * *

_

"Emily!" Canada sighed, looking slightly irritated as America had hugged her from behind, trapping her against the America's body and not allowing her to move, "What are you doing?"

"Ohh ~ say my name in French," America purred, practically squealing when Canada sighed and finally muttered a low '_Émilie'_, "Isn't that just so sexy?" The blond said, though quickly moved off the topic when Canada simply stayed silent, "You forgot these again!" Emily suddenly accused, her mouth forming into a pout as she held out two small red hair pins in her hand.

"Yeah..." Matteleine looked at the matching hair pins in Emily's short and stylish hair, vaguely wondering why she insisted that Canada always wear the same ones.

"I still don't know why you wear this thing," America muttered, gesturing to the white beret balanced on Canada's golden hair, "But still forget these!"

"It was from France." Canada whispered, her pale cheeks turning a light red and her indigo eyes went hazy and America frowned and pouted again.

"Yeah, yeah – and these were from England, right?" America rolled her blue eyes and lightly tugged on the red ribbons in Canada's hair.

Canada silently nodded her head, and patiently waited until America was finished, "There, done!" America winked, giving a bright smile, "Now, you look as sexy as me!"

Canada didn't forget the hair pins for a while yet after that.


	8. Competition

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_America x Canada_

Rated: T

* * *

Competition

_because that stupid little bear is some_

* * *

"Oh ~ Mattie." America smirked seductively, running his hands softly down Canada's bare back. He watched eagerly as Canada sighed contently and arched into his touch. The American nibbled at Matthew's throat, feeling his own body heat up from the lustful mood.

That is, until a loud whiny needy cry came from the end of the bed and Canada ripped himself away from America to see what it was.

"Kumataro?" Matthew blinked and Alfred glared, seemingly the only one able to see that smug look within its evil black eyes, "What do you need?" Canada smiled, pretty much forgetting about America and opening his arms wide so Kumajirou could cuddle in them.

"Who?" The polar bear blinked, tilting its head cutely and shooting America another secret smug look, "I'm hungry."

"I'll get you some fish, then." Matthew laughed lightly as Kumajirou roughly licked his cheek when he stood up from the bed. He completely forgot that Alfred was in the same room as he cooed lovingly to his life-time companion.

Alfred swore the damned hell-bear snickered at him as it looked over Matthew's shoulder with its smug black eyes.

Stupid bear – now he had to finish alone...


	9. Mochi

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Mochimerica x Canada x America _

Rated: T

* * *

Mochi

_Canada won't ever be able to eat it again_

* * *

Canada blinked, slowly waking up as he felt something moving on his leg.

"Alfred?" He mumbled, flipping his eyes open and glancing over at America's spot. He frowned, seeing that America wasn't there and the spot was kinda cold, "Alfred? Where'd you go?" He sat up, slowly grabbing at the blanket because whatever was touching his leg was becoming more... _eager_.

Matthew let out a surprised cry as he spotted it.

It... it – that _thing _was _humping _his leg.

It had blue eyes that was the same colour as America's and they were currently looking at him slyly.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Canada shrieked, kicking his leg and watching as the thing fell to a floor with some sort of whimper. Matthew scrambled to the wall, making sure there was plenty of room between him and that creature.

"Hey, Mattie – why'd you scream?" America popped in, looking curious as he held a big plate of freshly-cooked pancakes, "I was making you breakfast, you know."

"Alfred, what is _that_?" Canada panted, pointing at the little rice ball and America blinked and followed the direction in which he was pointing.

"Oh, this little guy!" Alfred smiled brightly, picking up Mochimerica and cuddling him against his cheek, "Isn't he just so cute? Japan gave him to me!"

Canada could only stare.

Did that thing just _wink _at him?

* * *

Reviews really do inspire


	10. Adolescence

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_America x Canada_

Rated: T

* * *

Adolescence

_is a bad time for incestuous-inclined colonies_

_

* * *

_

"But... but – England!" America cried out, looking up with widened blue eyes that were almost teary, "You can't!" Alfred whined, sniffling as he threw his arms around Canada, who was visibly smaller than he was.

England sighed, rubbing at his temple as he struggled mentally what to say next. He had noticed of late that America seemed much more... _fond _of Canada and with America growing at an amazing pace, he was honestly worried.

Matthew, despite being raised by France for a good century, seemed a little too shy to do anything, but he wouldn't put it past Alfred to start trying those things.

"No, my word is final," England said firmly, "You can no longer sleep in the same bed. In fact, you two will no longer be sleeping in the same room." Arthur knew he had to be strong on this subject with his two precious colonies.

And when England finally left the room, America simply huffed and grinned brightly at Canada, "Hey, Mattie ~ I know that England is a deep sleeper, so I'll come to your room and then you can teach _all _the stuff that France told you."

Canada wholly regretted telling America said things when his brother waggled his eyebrows suggestively...

* * *

Leave me ideas and I'll try hard to use them and give you credit! X3


	11. Video Games

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Alfred x Matthew_

Rated: T

* * *

Video Games

_can be very misleading_

* * *

"The food is ready!" Arthur called out, expecting to hear the eager pounding of footsteps, though nothing came. He frowned, his thick brow twitching when he realised just what his adopted twin boys were probably doing.

"Damn Francis, letting them play those bloody video games!" Arthur muttered with irritation, stomping up the stairs and ready to just snap. He had worked hard to make an edible dinner that night, and Alfred and Matthew were too busy playing video games?

No way in hell!

Arthur stopped in front of the door, his fist ready to pound on the door. However, he stopped only an inch away as two hushed voices whispered rather loudly.

"We should do that again, Mattie!" That was definitely Alfred...

"Are you sure? You look kinda tired... especially after what we just did." Matthew's voice was quiet and full of concern.

"Me, tired? No way! This is really fun!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, let's go for another round! Hey, you need to do me first! Turn me on!"

"Like before, right? I go up and down..."

"Yes, do that again! That's really good!"

"Do I go in here?"

"No, don't go through _that _hole! Go through the other one! Yes, you're so good for your first time, Mattie!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, of course! I've played with this _thing _like a million times before!" Alfred sounded more and more breathless as the seconds went by, "That's good! Go higher! Just a bit higher, you're almost there! Higher, just a bit further now!"

"Hey, do you think that Dad would join in with us?"

Arthur could not help but choke and felt his face heat up at Matthew's innocent voice.

"Ha! As if, the old man's way too stuck up! But, maybe Papa would join us..."

Arthur had enough with the suggestion of Francis joining in...

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Arthur snapped, kicking down the door and expecting to see something explicit going on, "I won't tolerate incest in my house!"

Alfred and Matthew stared wide-eyed at them, a portable hand-held gaming system was held in both their hands...

"O-oh, don't mind me!" Arthur stuttered, seeing his epic mistake, "The food is ready, boys!" And with that, Arthur high-tailed it back downstairs, ready to ban video games from his house for good.

Alfred blinked and then glanced back at the equally shocked Matthew.

"I guess we shouldn't really tell Dad about _us_, then..."


	12. Hero and Maple

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Americat x Catanada (Nekotalia)_

Rated: T

* * *

Hero and Maple

_Ever see two male cats hump?_

* * *

There was one main reason why Canada never really let his cat and America's cat interact with each other.

"Wow ~ just look at them go..." America whistled, bright blue eyes perked up in interest as he watched his awesome little cat move closer to the other cat, not even noticing Canada's wary look, "Way to go, little buddy! Don't let us get in your way!" Alfred snickered, observing as Hero eagerly mounted a struggling Maple.

"Are they...?" Canada asked weakly, glowing a pale flush as he watched America's furry cat forced down his own cat to the ground; the position looking very much like when cats mate with each other...

Maple did not look too happy as it gave whispery pathetic mewls of protest as Hero eagerly swished his tail around, his haunches starting to move much like thrusts... "Alfred!" Matthew quickly yelled in panic, seeing something he really didn't want to, "Get your cat off mine–!"

"Hey, Mattie~" America blew suggestively into Canada's ear, "They've got the picture!"

And Canada simply groaned and promised himself to never let his cat and America's cat see each other again...


	13. Twin Telepathy

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Alfred x Matthew_

Rated: T

Dedicated to: RickaZcurser and Player3 (for the idea)

* * *

Twin Telepathy

_Alfred and Matthew have got it down_

* * *

Everyone at Gakuen Hetalia knew Alfred and Matthew were close.

A little _too _close.

The way they even finished each other's sentences was a little creepy.

"You're the new student? I can tell because–" A soft-voiced male said quietly and Arthur Kirkland could only watch with wide eyes as the other male snickered.

"–You definitely look like a Brit! Look at that–" The loud-mouth blond smirked, stopping as the other seemed to finish his thought.

"–Sweater," The indigo-eyed male rolled his eyes, looking a bit apologetic, "Come on, I'll show you to the room. I'm Matthew Jones, by the way."

Arthur simply blinked, following after the Canadian as Alfred pouted, "Mattie ~ it's like you **like **him–"

"–More than you?" Matthew said dryly, though he smiled a bit when Alfred hugged him from behind, "Never, Alfred." He murmured, smiling as Alfred grinned brightly.

Arthur simply learned that this twincestuous behaviour was completely and utterly normal... unfortunately.

* * *

Yay, one hundred reviews! I love you all X3


	14. Caramelldansen

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_America x Canada_

Rated: T

* * *

Caramelldansen

_Start shaking your hips, Mattie!_

* * *

_'Doesn't he ever sleep in?' _Canada thought with irritation, frowning sulkily as he glared tiredly at the excited America.

It was only nine in the damn morning.

"Mattie, Mattie ~ wake up!" America's insisting voice kept on... well, _insisting _him to get up, "It's really cool! So, hurry up!"

"What is it, Alfred?" Canada asked in a blank voice, trying hard not to just snap. It was when a high-pitched tune starting playing was when he finally opening his eyes.

He regretted it.

"Japan showed me this cute little Japanese pop song! It's so damn cool!" Alfred shouted excitedly, shaking his hips and throwing his hands above his head, "_Caramelldansen_!"

Canada simply groaned, falling back into bed and shaking his head sadly.

"Alfred – that internet meme has long since gone and past... and it's Swedish!"

* * *

Ugh – Caramelldansen...


	15. The French Diet

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_America x Canada_

Rated: T

* * *

The French Diet

_really is educationally inappropriate_

* * *

"And I didn't really learn what the French Diet is..." Alfred muttered out loud, remembering being interrupted before France could really tell him what it was, "And it must be good too, since France stays in such good shape..."

America sighed, before lighting up as a good idea hit him, "Mattie's part French, right? Maybe he'll know what the French Diet is!" Alfred grinned, knowing he needed to lose a few good pounds and Matthew was also in pretty good shape.

"Hey, Mattie!" America called out, finally spotting his almost invisible brother after a while of searching. Canada turned around, blinked and politely asking what he wanted, "You were raised by France, so you must know what the French Diet is! What is it? What's the secret?"

And much to America's surprise, Canada turned a scarlet red, "A-Alfred, what would you ask that?" He slightly stuttered, and Alfred quickly pouted.

"Well, I gotta lose a few," America shrugged, gesturing to his tummy and bouncing up and down in excitement, "So, what is it?" Alfred blinked, listening carefully as Matthew embarrassingly whispered it into his ear.

After a few moments of staring at each other, America smirked, "Got it."

Canada cried out in shock as America pounced on him, kissing his neck aggressively...


	16. Magnet

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Alfred x Matthew_

Rated: T

* * *

Magnet

_Their love was unforgivable. They didn't care._

* * *

Things couldn't go back to the way the were before.

"Why couldn't the world just change for us?" Alfred whispered with longing, staring into never-ending indigo as his fingertips touching his desire, "But I–we–can't go back now."

"This isn't a mistake," Matthew said with a shudder, "Oh, _Dieu –_ Alfred, tell me this isn't a mistake." Matthew felt his voice quiver and he breathed in deeply as warm arms wrapped around him tightly.

"How can this be a mistake?" Alfred replied fondly with a small smirk, "I don't care what they think. People don't matter, who cares if they judge us? They have no right, we love each other." He said firmly, wrapping his arms tighter and allowing his head to fall on Matthew's shoulders.

Matthew said nothing, anxiety gripped his heart and he felt tears fill his eyes, "It's okay." He heard Alfred whisper, with a touch of tears in his voice as well.

It wasn't allowed – their incestuous love was unforgivable.

But they didn't care; they were twins. They were magnets for each other.

_'Even if I'm forcibly pulled apart from you, I'll find you again. No matter what.'_

* * *

Obviously inspired by the Vocaloid song 'Magnet'


	17. Present

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_America x Canada_

Rated: T

* * *

Present

_Nations shouldn't make a good one  
_

* * *

England's accented faded words were the last thing Canada heard before his heavy eyelids shut on their own, "Bloody hell! We didn't have to drug the poor lad's cup of tea!"

"Ohon~hon~hoh!" France smirked, easily and eagerly disrobing his former colony, "_L'Amerique _will be thankful, _non_?" France eyed the now-naked nation eagerly, though England's sharp fist broke him out of his disturbing daydreams.

"Where is the bloody ribbon?" England demanded, rolling his eyes and sighing, "Why do I even bother?" He muttered to himself as France came out with a flashy ribbon, "I'll do it. You'll just molest the poor boy."

_'America had bloody appreciate this!'_

~00~

"Well, Iggy? What'd you get me?" America demanded, looking childishly excited that England had a hard time holding back a smile. Ahh ~ those good old days back when America still depended on him... "Heeello, Dude?" Scratch those fucking fond memories! "I wanna show it to Mattie when he comes over later!"

"We had decided to go in on a gift for you, _L'Amerique_," France said in his suave voice, saving America a punch to the face from England, "It is in your room."

"Sweet!" America grinned brightly, flashing off to his room and completely missing how England simply sighed and shook his blond head in pity for the poor Canadian.

France simply smirked and patted the Brit on his shoulder, "As _L'Amerique _will undoubtedly be busy with _Matthieu _for the next while, why don't I give _you __my_ present."

England didn't stand a chance as France pounced on him, despite loud protests...

~00~

_'It had better top Japan's gift,' _America thought, though he rolled his eyes because England was never thoughtful enough to get something good, _'But France went in on it, so it must be expensive!' _America grinned childishly and eagerly pushed his door open to see what his Christmas present was.

...

Well, it something he _wasn't _expecting...

"..."

"Alfred," Canada cried out, struggling with the ribbon that had been strategically placed on his lean body (a body that just so happened to be gloriously naked except for that ribbon), "I don't know what's going on!" Canada struggled to get his tied hands free as America smirked, casually walking up to the bed and staring at his Canadian brother, "I was just drinking tea with Arthur and Francis and–"

America tuned Canada out as he looked appreciatively at his gift.

_'Oh, yeah. England and France's gift definitely tops Japan's this year.'_

* * *

Ahh ~ Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all X3


	18. Groping

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Fem!America x Fem!Canada_

Rated: T

Dedicated to: Kendall N.S.

* * *

Groping

_It looks like America did inherit some French qualities_

* * *

"Hey," America said curiously, watching Canada quite closely. Canada blinked, moving away warily at the look in America's sly eyes, "Whose boobs do you think are bigger?"

"W-what?" Canada stuttered, blushing a bright red as she covered her ample chest unconsciously, "W-why would you ask that?"

"Hmm," Emily observed, leaning closer, "Maybe yours are a little bigger?" The blond American smirked, and suddenly her hands were on Matteleine's breasts. She squeezed, sighing in bliss as she kneaded her sister's breasts lovingly.

"E-Emily!" Canada choked, her blush travelling down her face and to her skin below, "P-please, stop it!" Canada squeaked, seeing an expression much like France's on America's pretty face.

It was pretty damn disturbing.

"See! Yours are bigger!" America pouted, forcibly placing Canada's hands on her own chest. Matteleine froze, her eyes wide and unseeing.

"I guess being the second-biggest country really does pay off!"


	19. Manada

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x America_

Rated: T

* * *

Manada

_Do not pull Canada's curl, America_

* * *

"Hey, Mattie," America chewed on his cereal, looking thoughtfully towards his brother's unruly hair. Canada glanced up, not really paying attention because it was so early in the morning, "Haven't you ever wondered what happens when you touch that?" He gestured to Canada's long curl.

Matthew muttered something, not hearing Alfred because it was too damn early in the morning for America's games, "I know the Italies react weirdly when it's touched..." America mumbled, smirking slyly as he reached over the table.

Canada stiffened, feeling America tugging insistingly on his curl, "A-Alfred, stop it!" Matthew cried out, trying to move away before the _change _could take place. However, America's strength was too much for him.

"Mattie...?" America blinked, moving away warily when Canada stopped moving all together and slowly glanced up with a dark look in his deep indigo eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Alfred," Canada drawled in a much deeper, less whispery voice, "You're wasting the maple syrup, eh?" Matthew eyed the bottle of sweet syrup that Alfred had knocked over accidentally, "Bad boys like you need to be punished."

"M-Mattie!" America felt his voice slip, letting out a small noise when Canada flipped over the table with ease, landing in his lap. He vaguely wondered where the fuck this suddenly manly, lumberjack Canada even came from...

"Just relax, Al," Canada purred darkly, "Let's play a game of _baseball_, eh? I'll be the _pitcher _and I'm sure you'll like the _receiving_..."


	20. Tsundere

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_America x Canada_

Rated: T

* * *

Tsundere

_Canada has to be like England somehow_

* * *

"I don't understand!" America threw his arms up in frustration, "Mattie's being all bitchy lately and I don't think I've done anything this time!"

England snorted into his cup of tea as France merely shook his head in pity, "_L'Amerique_ ~ you simply do not completely understand Matthieu, do you?" The amorous nation ignored the muttered remark of 'I definitely know him better than _you_.' "Though he has inherited my silky French hair, Matthieu (unfortunately) takes after _L'Angleterre _much more than you think."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" England snarled, thinking that France was implying something bad, "Of course the lad takes after me. Better me than you."

"And here he comes now." France murmured lowly, his eyes shining in bemusement as America flailed his arms, effectively catching Canada's attention. England raised a bushy brow as Canada slowly made his way over; a somewhat grumpy look to his face.

"Hiya, Mattie!" America grinned, slapping his best bro on the back in a friendly way. Unfortunately, America didn't know his own strength and it almost managed to knock the poor Canadian over, "S'up?"

"Don't touch me, Hoser!" Canada mumbled passively, frowning as America blinked in confusion. Canada seemed to catch himself and he blushed a light red, "S-sorry, Alfred!" He then stuttered, taking a full circle in emotions and America looked perplexed, "I got you some maple cookies to make up for this morning. T-take them!" Canada looked away and blushed once again as he shoved the box into America's hands.

"Ahh ~ what does Japan call it?" France wondered out loud, giving England a knowing stare, "_Tsundere_, is it?"

England and Canada looked at France, their expression asking what the hell he was talking about.

However, America's bright eyes lit up because he knew exactly what France was talking about.

_'How cute – Mattie's gone all Tsundere for me!'_


	21. It's Cougar Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Alfred x Matthew, Katyusha x Matthew  
_

Rated: T

* * *

It's Cougar Time

_It's getting harder and harder to resist_

* * *

"A-and I will appreciate it if you accept, yes?" Katyusha stuttered, looking away from the young boy who was probably fifteen years younger than herself, "I am not pressuring you?"

Matthew blushed, biting his lip as the accented English sounded on his ears, "Katyusha," He sighed, very, very tempted to yes, but something was holding him back, "A date, it sounds–!" He jumped as an arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

"Mattie!" Alfred grinned, looking smugly towards Katyusha behind his steel-rimmed glasses, "Are you getting for _our _date?" He said loudly, making sure that the beautiful blonde Ukrainian woman heard him loud and clearly. He did not feel any remorse as Katyusha frowned heavily, clearly upset with his interruption.

"Alfred!" Matthew hissed, glaring at his long-time friend, "What the hell are you doing?" He growled lowly, flushing red in mortification because Alfred had totally embarrassed him in front of his potential girlfriend (even if she was many years older than him).

"Did you forget about our date?" Alfred said casually, feeling a tiny bit guilty as small tears filled Katyusha's blue eyes.

"Oh, Matvey – I did not know you were taken," Katyusha apologised profusely, "I am sorry for bothering you!" And with that, the Ukrainian fled with the sound of her large bouncing breasts.

"Alfred..." Matthew clenched his teeth, feeling his anger reach his peak, "How could–?"

"I'm protecting you, Mattie!" Alfred said with determination, "I know Ivan will beat you shitless if you date Katyusha."

_'And besides, Mattie,' _Alfred thought with a fond grin, _'You're supposed to be mine, not hers!'_


	22. The Babysitter

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Alfred x Matthew_

Rated: T

* * *

The Babysitter

_It's some sort of messed-up love story_

* * *

Okay.

He could explain this.

Yeah. Or maybe not.

So, was it really _that _wrong to love his Papa's lover's step-brother? Yeah, it kinda made Alfred his step-uncle (or something like that; he wasn't too sure anymore), but it's not not like they were blood-related or anything.

"Arthur would kill me if he ever found out," Alfred muttered, sighing as Matthew snuggled deeper into his chest. Though his legs were going numb, the American did not complain nor try to push off his young Canadian lover, "He'd call me a paedophile or something."

"Then don't tell him," Matthew mumbled into Alfred's chest, "Papa wouldn't be too happy either." He admitted, knowing that while his father was pretty much a whore for anyone, even _he _would disapprove of this kinda taboo relationship.

Yes, Alfred was his former babysitter and many years older than him.

So what?

"I can't keep it secret forever." Alfred sighed, stroking Matthew's blond hair as he felt the Canadian stiffen against him.

"Then I'll tell them," Matthew said with determination, "You'll get in less trouble if I tell them."

Alfred looked skeptical, "Really?" He grumbled in disbelief. Matthew smirked as his his indigo eyes flashed slyly.

"I _am _the baby of the family, after all."

* * *

Umm... consider this sort of a preview of an up-coming one-shot


	23. The Prince of Evil

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Alfred x Matthew_

Rated: T

* * *

Prince of Evil

_Now, bow down to me!_

* * *

A long, long time ago, there was a kingdom of unspeakable inhumanity.

And the person at the top was a prince at the age of only fourteen.

"Mattie," The haughty voice seemed to smirk, and his servant, with a like face, stood at attention, "I want you get rid of _him_." He couldn't stand the fact that _his _servant had an infatuation with that 'Wine-guzzling Bastard' (as Arthur would put it).

Matthew's eyes widened, and an invisible pain lit up behind frozen indigo, "Yes, My Prince," He bowed low at the waist, his hand at his heart as he looked to the ground, "Whatever you wish."

Matthew's hands were stained with the blood of his love the next day.

"How can this be happening?" Alfred snarled, though he looked almost terrified as he stared out the window, "How can they rebel against me?" It was that damn Arthur who was leading the rioting crowd.

A tap against his shoulder had him widening his blue eyes–

The clock struck three o'clock and indigo eyes (no one seemed to notice they were of the wrong shade) narrowed shroudly, "Oh, it's snack time."

Blue eyes widened again as the blade fell and the pain was so excruciating, _'Mattie!'_

"He was indeed the prince of evil."


	24. The Servant of Evil

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Alfred x Matthew_

Rated: T

* * *

Servant of Evil

_You are the hero, I am the servant_

* * *

_Destiny divided pitiful twins–_

_If it's to protect you, I will even become evil._

It was when he was visiting the neighbouring country that Matthew found himself in love. He had tried to keep it from his twin, but Alfred always had a way of finding out his deepest secrets.

"I hate the prince of the neighbouring country, Francis," Alfred began casually, eyes watching intently as Matthew's own eyes widened ever-so-slightly, "Mattie, I want him out of my way."

_I will answer that–_

_But I wonder why my tears won't stop..._

"How can this be happening?" Alfred, in Matthew's eyes, looked terrified, though he hid it well, "How can they rebel against me?"

His hand landed on Alfred's shoulder unconsciously. He would defy Arthur and his little army, even if they deserved this.

"Wear this and escape immediately," He handed Alfred his jacket, "It'll be all right, we are twins, so no one will notice." With that, ignoring a terrified cry from Alfred, Matthew confronted his Prince's enemies.

_If you are proclaimed as evil, then I am too, as we share the same blood._

"Even if the world becomes your enemy, Alfred, I will protect you."

He stared into those same terrified blue eyes and he felt no fear, even as the blade fell.

_You are the hero and I am the servant._

"But if I could be reborn, at that time, I'd like to play with you again."


	25. Warmth

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_America x Canada_

Rated: T

* * *

Warmth

_It's that dreaded blanket scenario... kinda_

* * *

"Damn, i-it's s-so cooooold!" America shivered, huddling onto himself to preserve any warmth that he had left. His teeth chattered loudly and Canada could only sigh silently as he sat beside him, "H-how the hell did y-you convince me to come here?" America complained.

Coming to Nunavut in the middle of winter to a little cabin which didn't have any heat was not the smartest thing to do.

"We must've come to wrong one," Canada murmured, bringing out a blanket from his backpack, "I was sure that this one was heated." He blinked when America grabbed the blanket roughly from his fingers.

"I-it's not much," America wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, still freezing. He glanced over to his brother nation, narrowing his eyes a bit when he noticed that Canada seemed to be fine in the frigid cold, "Hey, Mattie," He said suggestively, moving closer, "Let's cuddle! I know a way that'll warm us up quick!"

Canada sighed, rolling his eyes because America's voice was much too suggestive for the situation, "Just sit there." He unfolded the map to see if he could find the correct cabin.

"C'mon, Mattie," America wrapped his arm around Canada's shoulder, shoving the map away as he maneuvered himself on top on Canada, "Let's have some snow sex!"

Why the hell did he ever want to come with America in the first place?


	26. Zettai Ryouiki

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_America x Fem!Canada_

Rated: T

* * *

Zettai Ryouiki

_is America's secret fetish_

* * *

America sometimes really hated how naive Canada could really be.

"–And Belgium said that these are the new fashion," She murmured shyly, looking away bashfully as America stared outright, forwardly, and bluntly, "W-what do you think, Alfred?" She twirled her blonde hair nervously, waiting for her twin brother's answer.

"Uhhh..." America blinked out of his daze, trying to rip his eyes away from the hints of Canada's soft pale thighs that the long white stockings/socks and short skirt revealed, "I think they look awesome! Especially on you!" He tried to recover quickly, rubbing the back of his blond head while grinning.

Matteleine blushed prettily, swallowing nervously and patting down her skirt when Alfred stood up; his eyes a bit darker than before as they wandered up and down her body, taking in the revealing clothes that Belgium had forced her into, "Gods – you look fucking _sexy_ like that!"

The Canadian squeaked when Alfred jumped her, pressing his lips against hers roughly and stroking the area where her thighs were showing.

It seemed that Belgium was right that these stockings would catch America's attention...

* * *

Zettai Ryouiki are those long thigh socks seen a lot in anime...

(... I'm back after that long-ass hiatus...)


	27. Homophile

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_America x Canada, mentioned America x Fem!Canada, mentioned Fem!America x Canada, mentioned Fem!America x Fem!Canada  
_

Rated: T

* * *

Homophile

_America wouldn't mind trying for Canada_

* * *

"...And you say that you've always been a male?" America blinked, pointing weakly to the shy-looking nation in front of him (who, he must say, had a great resemblance to himself; the handsome guy!), "So... what happened to Matteleine?"

Canada meekly glanced down, unable to meet this male America's intense bright blue eyes, "I'm not sure," He said quietly, rather bewildered that there was apparently a female version of himself, "Maybe she is where I was before."

America rubbed his head thoughtfully, "Iggy says that you're from an alternate dimension," He blinked, "Whatever that means," He muttered, "Well, as you already know, I'm the United States of America!" He happily introduced himself.

"Yes," Canada nodded, clutching Kumajirou tighter as he resisted the urge to smile because this male America was so very similar to the female America he was used to and loved so very much, _'In fact, he's exactly like Emily...'_

The Canadian jumped when he felt America put his hand on his leg, "I'm sure you're well aware of the relationship we have," Alfred purred lowly, giving Matthew a seductive half-lidded glance, "I usually don't swing for your team, but if it's for Canada, then I won't mind."

Canada blushed deeply in embarrassment as America leaned in closer, their lips almost touching, "And besides, I bet Emily and Matteleine are already getting it on!"

The thought of female America and female Canada having 'relations' was hot...

But the thought of getting it on with this new male Canada was even hotter.

* * *

Yeah, random


	28. Sapphic

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Fem!America x Fem!Canada, mentioned Fem!America x Canada, mentioned America x Fem!Canada, mentioned America x Canada_

Rated: T

* * *

Sapphic

_America's always had it in her_

* * *

"I gotta admit," America said brightly, her eyes shining as she observed the nervous nation across from her, "I've always wondered what it would be like to be with a girl." Her smile widened as Canada flustered quite obviously at the very suggestion.

"W-what do you mean?" Canada swallowed, looking nervous as she tugged on her pigtails. Of course – she was pretty used to perverted comments said to her by America (and France), but that was the _male _America that she was used to, not this _female _America.

Seeing America as a girl was a bit strange, she had to admit.

"Yeah, I'm sure you know that guys can be rough," America said casually, though suddenly looked rather thoughtful, "Well, actually – it's more like _I'm _the one who gives Mattie bruises in bed." She muttered, but it was loud enough for Canada to hear.

Madeleine squeaked, clenching her red beret tightly in her hands while Emily glanced back at her, "Girls, I imagine, are so much softer and we know what we want and where we want it!" America purred, "Guys are just out to get themselves off – (well, except for my Mattie, cuz he's such a sweetheart and all)."

Canada sighed, wanting to agree as America leaned gently into her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"But don't worry, I'm not gonna be a dick like my male counterpart probably is."


	29. Vain, yet Thoughtful

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Fem!America x Fem!Canada_

Rated: T

* * *

Vain, yet Thoughtful

_= America_

* * *

"Oh," Canada blinked her indigo eyes, looking somewhat surprised when she approached America, "Emily, you're... looking different today." She said in her quiet tone, immediately noticing what her sister nation had done to look a bit different from normal.

She wasn't wearing Texas today.

"Thanks! I'm so glad that you noticed, Madds," America grinned, winking almost suggestively towards the arctic country, "So, do I look sexy or what?" She posed dramatically and swept her hand through her short golden locks confidently, "I'm wearing my contacts!"

Canada instantly blushed, nodding silently in agreement and looked away so she wouldn't be caught staring outright (which would be very inconsiderate and impolite, and that would go against her very nature as a Canadian).

"That's not the real reason though," America's smile turned even brighter, "Even though you can see my gorgeous eyes better now, I did it for you, Maddie!" Her playful look turned even more suggesting than before.

"You did?" Canada blinked, wondering what she had to do with this, "What do I have to do with it?" She asked curiously, letting out a small noise of embarrassment when America abruptly cupped her face, bringing her in closer and closer to her lips.

"This way," America lowered her voice huskily, tracing Canada's lips with a feather-light touch, "We won't be breaking anymore glasses (since they usually bang with each other every time we do _this_)." And with that, she fully pressed her lips against Canada's while the blonde pigtailed nation rolled her eyes fondly in their kiss.

It figures that America turned a conversation about missing glasses into something sexual...


End file.
